Pineapples and Tuna Go Well Together?
by Deactivated-holyangelheart
Summary: Do pineapples and Tuna go well together? A drabble of shorts dedicated to 6927 fans.


**Title: Pineapples and Tuna Go Well Together?**

**Pairing: 6927**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: First one so please be gentle on me. I haven't written KHR in so long so please correct me in their mannerisms so I can improve in case I ever decide to jump back on the KHR bandwagon.**

**-x-x-**

"Do pineapples and tuna go well together?" Tsuna asked Gokudera as the two walked home together.

"W-What?" Gokudera spluttered, "Why do you ask Juudaime?! Has Mukuro put you under his spell or something?"

"I-I have no idea w-what you're talking about Gokudera-kun. Mom bought pineapple and tuna for dinner and said she was going to make a salad with them." Tsuna casually brushed off the accusation, but not without a little blush.

"Well either way I think you need to be careful. Mukuro still wants to take control of your body," Gokudera warned him with a stick of dynamite in his fist, a lighter in his other hand. "And if he tries to I will finally blow him up," he chuckled darkly the rest of the way home and Tsuna didn't feel the need to stop him.

"See you tomorrow Juudaime," Gokudera bowed as Tsuna entered his house.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"Not today, I don't want to get a stomach ache before the big test." He shuddered, just the thought of being in the same house as his sister made him want to run for a can. "I'm too young to die."

"I thought you were always prepared to die," Tsuna blinked at him.

"Dying from Bianchi's cooking is the worst possible way to die. It's not as honorable as being caught in an explosion."

"See you tomorrow Gokudera-kun," he gave up and just shut the door before Gokudera could utter another word. He was not looking forward to Reborn's lessons and having to listen to him go on wouldn't help him get out of it for sure.

"Hello Tsuna."

"Mukuro! What are you doing here?" Although Tsuna didn't truly think that Mukuro wanted his body, he was still on edge. He didn't want to admit anything, but he made him nervous for multiple reasons. "I don't want anyone to see you." Tsuna tripped on his own shoelaces and instead of falling face first, he felt strong arms wrap around him.

"I don't see how the powerful Tsuna is the same as the one who trips on thin air."

"It wasn't the air…it was my shoelaces." Tsuna tried to defend at least some of his honor.

"Anyway," Mukuro rolled his eyes, "You don't need to worry, I'm using illusions to disguise my presence," he then smirked at the flustered wide eyed Tsuna. "So what was that about pineapples and tuna?"

"You know I don't like it when you spy on me." Tsuna slipped on his indoor shoes.

"I have to. I can't have anyone kidnapping you right from under my nose," Mukuro held Tsuna from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I need to keep you safe. No one is having the pleasure of being in you but me."

"W-What d-did y-y-you say?" Tsuna backed away as far as he could; ending up being cornered like a cat to a mouse.

"You heard me," Mukuro smirked, "Don't act all innocent now Tsuna. Do pineapples and tuna go well together?" He asked as he lifted Tsuna's chin with left index finger. "Well how about we find out? No one else will be bothering us until dinner time. Your mother had to buy the salad," he smiled as if he knew what happened to it.

"I-I just wanted Gokudera's opinion," Tsuna tried to defend himself, making a break for upstairs, tripping every other step.

Mukuro waited until Tsuna was all the way upstairs before he chased after him as slowly as possible. "Why do you need his opinion?" He clicked his tongue in slight disgust. "What matters is what we think. Now tell me Tsuna, what do you think about me?" Mukuro asked with the door between them. He could tell that Tsuna was right up against it, he could sense his presence. "If you don't think pineapples and tuna go well together, then I can leave now." He waited a few seconds before Tsuna could work up the courage to open the door.

"You know…I-I'm not the powerful mafia member you think I am. I'm just a no good."

Mukuro laughed, "And the transition from believing you're lame to becoming one of the best mafia leaders in the future is what makes me intrigued. It's not that I want to get inside your body, I want to get inside your deepest place, your heart."

"Mukuro…"

"Though…I do want to be inside of you too."Mukuro walked inside the room, pushing the boy down on the bed and closing the door behind him.

**-x-x-**

"You were right Juudaime, this salad tastes great!" Gokudera smiled as he sat across from his nervous boss. Tsuna's mom was too full to eat due to her taste testing before the meal. Bianchi and Reborn decided to stay in Tsuna's room to have some privacy.

"I didn't think it would too," Tsuna chuckled awkwardly, not knowing how to break the news to his right hand man. "So uh Gokudera-kun, you know how we were talking about pineapples earlier today?"

"Yes," Gokudera continued to eat as he watched his boss with absolute attention.

"Well I uh…" the brown haired boy blushed. He took a deep breath and finally mustered enough courage. "I have something to tell you…"

"I've decided to move in here too."

Both Tsuna and Gokudera focused on the table, hearing the voice from underneath it. They looked under and found a smirking Mukuro with a whole pineapple in his hands.

"MUKUROOO!" Gokudera jumped back, revealing his belt of dynamite and his trusty lighter.

"See you later Tsuna," Mukuro threw the pineapple at Gokudera and headed for his escape, but not before sweeping Tsuna off his feet with a light kiss on the lips. "I'll make sure to finish where I left off." He snickered before disappearing in the night.

Gokudera stayed up the entire night protecting the front of the house, never realizing that the illusionist never left it in the first place.

**-x-x-**

**A/N: I apologize if it's not up to par, I have never written a 6927 fic and never really thought I would. I accept constructive criticism and encourage it so please let me know if you have anything to say.**

**P.S: This so did not go as I had planned, I'm so sorry.**


End file.
